A Collection of Hetalia Stuff
by Silver-WhiteKyurem
Summary: You suggest a character, I'll write a little drabble of some sort involving them! No lemons! Allons-y !
1. Paper Sunflowers

**Hello there, Silverlings~! So, this is my first little thing for the Hetalia fandom, and here's how it works! You lot suggest characters for me to write short little drabbles for, and at some point, I'll do it! Just know that I'm not writing lemons. I don't have the guts for such writing. Here we go with my first one, my own idea. Allons-y~!**

**~Silver**

**Paper Sunflowers**

Kit sat quietly in her chair, waiting for the other countries to filter into the room. The World Meeting was going to start soon, and she were eager for the seat next to her to be occupied. She wasn't a country herself, just a tiny island off the coast of Europe somewhere in "no-man's" land, and had been attending these meetings as a guest for several months. The quiet, somewhat shy girl was friends with the rude and angry Italy brother, Romano. She was one of the few people able to put up with his constant complaining, and had learned to just shove a tomato into his face to shut him up. She had started attending the meetings as his guest, but quickly attached to the most unlikely country anyone could imagine.

Russia.

For some reason that no-one could fathom, the girl had decided to sit next to the large, intimidating country at her third meeting. When things had gotten out of control, per usual, she had commented something under her breath along the lines of them "behaving like baboons", and the man had chuckled and agreed with her. They talked quietly throughout the rest of the meeting, not noticing the alarmed and curious glances shot their way. Most of the other countries were terrified of the innocent-faced Russian, and Kit didn't quite understand it.

Sure, Russia often muttered strange, and often cruel and terrible, things under his breath. He was quite fond of threatening others, but did so with his most childish and innocent smile. His laugh, a strange "kolkolkol" noise, was pretty scary, especially when he was angry. He was large, the largest out of all of them, and it could be rather intimidating. However, under all of that, Kit thought he was rather sweet. He reminded her faintly of some of the small children who lived on her island, playing on the beach and making paper flowers with their friends.

"Hey, idiota, what's got you so distracted?" a familiar voice asked loudly, tearing Kit out of her thoughts.

"Ah, hey, Romano. It's nothing." she replied with a gentle smile.

"You're thinking about that damned vodka-leech, aren't you? I don't get why you're so into him. He's creepy." Romano commented rudely, sitting in his usual spot on your other side.

"He's not creepy, he's just misunderstood. You have to remember that he was abused by the Tzars when he was young."

"Yeah, and it's driven him loco. No wonder the guy's got no friends."

Kit sighed and glared at the rude Italian, who didn't seem to notice her irritation with him at all. Obliviousness seemed to run in the family.

"He has me." she reminded him, and he sighed and gave her a worried look.

"Yeah, and I'm worried about that. I don't want you getting too close to him, ragazza. He's unstable, dangerous. I don't wanna have to take you to a hospital if he hurts you." Romano tried to mask his concern for his friend with a noncommittal shrug.

"You do not have to worry about that."

Romano froze and went pale, looking over his shoulder at the deep voice that rumbled from behind him. Kit smirked softly as she saw Russia standing behind the Italian's chair, a cheery grin on his face and a glint in his plum colored eyes. Romano went even paler and seemed to shrink into his seat as Russia laughed at the horrified expression on his face.

"Kolkolkol. You should see the look on your face. You look like you have seen Death, da." Russia said as he sat on Kit's other side, taking a swig from the vodka bottle in his hand.

"Do you have to drink that stuff here, Russia? It smells awful." Kit asked, snorting as the strong smell of alcohol washed over her.

"Da. I like my vodka. Want some?" the man offered, sighing when she adamantly refused.

"Fine. More for me. How have you been since last meeting?" he asked.

Romano grunted and turned away, focusing his attention on insulting Germany, his usual target. Kit chuckled at him and sat back, relaxing in the presence of the country that sent most of the others crying for comfort.

"I'm fine. How about you? How is your sunflower garden doing?" Kit asked curiously.

At the last meeting, Russia had mentioned that his big sister Ukraine had given him some sunflowers to start an indoor garden. Russia loved the "little suns", and had been delighted by the gifts. It was too cold in his country to grow them outside, so he planted them in a little garden he "convinced" the Nordic States to build inside for him.

Russia sighed a bit at this and hung his head, and a dark aura of sadness settled around him.

"The little suns are dead. The cold got to them through the doors and windows, da. They froze within a few days of my planting them." he replied with a small frown.

Kit frowned back at him, patting his shoulder affectionately (quite the feat, considering how much shorter she was than him). She had never seen Russia sad before. Angry, annoyed, and even scared of his little sister Belarus, but never _sad_. It didn't seem right, and she knew that she had to do something to cheer him up. A sad Russia was not a good Russia, and who knew what kind of things he would do if someone irritated him while he was like this. She thought for a few minutes, then smiled as an idea came to mind.

Kit stood quickly and excused herself, walking quickly to one of the other rooms in the building with a hopeful grin on her face. She only hoped that she could find everything she needed.

**Silver's Awesome Time Skip**

Several minutes later, Kit returned to the room with several sheets of construction paper, glue, and some markers in her arms. The meeting was in full swing, and most of the countries were too bust arguing to pay her any attention. Romano shot her a quick look before returning his attention to yelling at Italy, who was in turn crying and clinging to Germany's arm like a scared child. Kit returned to her seat next to Russia, who lifted an eyebrow and gave her a curious look.

"What is all of this for, da?" he asked as she set the items she had brought on the table in front of them.

"I'm going to teach you how to make paper sunflowers. Kids on my island make them all of the time. We're going to make you some little suns that won't die." Kit replied somewhat shyly, her face blushing a soft pink.

Russia grinned widely at the idea, and she was surprised to hear a childish giggle from him as well. She smiled and began to slowly show the man what the islanders did to make the paper flowers. It took him a while to memorize the steps, but once he got it, he was grinning happily and making as many sunflowers as he could. They made them for the rest of the meeting, and when they left, Kit was very surprised when Russia gave her a bone-crushing hug and a gentle kiss on the head. Romano noticed, and ranted at her for the entire ride back to where her boat waited for her return to the island, but the girl didn't pay the angry Italian any attention.

**Silver's Awesome Time Skip**

**End of Next Meeting**

Kit sighed as she waited for Romano to stop yelling at Spain. He was her ride to the dock, and she was starting to grow impatient with him. She still had things to do back home. A gentle prod on the shoulder alerted her to someone's presence, and she turned to see a grinning Russia at her side.

"Hello there, Kit." he said cheerfully.

"Hey Russia. What's up?" she replied.

"I wanted to show you something at my house. I can drive you to the dock afterward. Will you come with me, da?" he asked innocently.

"Uhm, sure. Let me tell Romano."

Kit turned to where the Italian was still arguing with Spain and yelled at him.

"Hey, Roma! I'm going over to Russia's! I'll see you later, alright?" she called at him, earning a surprised and concerned look from him and the other countries nearby.

"What!? Have you hit your head and lost your mind, idiota?" Romano snapped, turning his fury on her.

"No. I'll see you later." Kit replied with a sigh: Romano's rudeness was borderline idiotic.

"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when something happens to you." Romano snorted back, wilting at Russia's harsh glare. The larger nation chuckled.

"Kolkolkol. That never gets old, da. Come on, Kit, let's go." Russia grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the room, the other countries shooting her concerned looks as they watched the scene unfold.

It was a relatively long drive to Russia's house, and they chatted casually for the entire ride. Kit was really curious as to what Russia wanted to show her, but he refused to answer when she brought it up. He would simply laugh and change the subject, or point something out in the towns they passed through. He was clearly excited about something, though, as he grinned widely for almost the whole ride.

When they finally arrived at Russia's large house, he led Kit to the front door before stopping her.

"Are you ready to see a surprise?" he asked, tightening the large scarf he wore around his neck a bit as a cold wind blew by.

"Yeah. Anything to get inside. I'm not used to such cold weather." Kit replied, shuddering.

Russia smiled and pushed the door open, ushering Kit inside and following before slamming it closed behind them. Kit was stunned to see that Russia had made more paper sunflowers. _A lot _more. The small objects were just about everywhere, and the inside of the house looked like a sunflower field. It looked like Russia had shoved them into any place he could fit them. Russia smiled as she looked around at the sunflowers. It had obviously taken him a lot of time to do all of this, and she couldn't help but wonder what the other nations that lived in his house thought of the little suns.

"Wow, Russia...that's...that's quite the impressive garden you've got going." Kit said with a smile.

"Da. I have lots of little suns now, thanks to you. I wanted to return the favor. I have something for you." Russia replied with a sheepish grin.

Kit blushed and smiled as Russia walked into another room, returning a few moments later with a long, hand-knitted blue scarf. Kit's smile got wider as the large nation wrapped the scarf snugly around her neck, stepping back to admire her.

"Did you make this yourself?" Kit asked, tracing her fingers over the soft yarn.

"Da. Do you like it?" he blushed softly at her.

"Yes, very much! Thank you, Russia!"

"Of course. It looks very good on you, my little sun."

Kit blushed brighter and gave him a curious smile.

"Why did you call me that?" she asked.

Russia simply smiled and hugged her.

"Because you brighten up my day like a little sun would, da~!"

**Eeurgh, this was crap. Hopefully I'll get better. Tell me what you thought, and let me know which character I should write for next (if you want me to write more, that is). Until then, Allons-y~!**

**~Silver **


	2. Les Miserables

**Alright, next fic! This is an England and France request from ****truthbeforethelies****, so I hope you like it! Allons-y~!**

**~Silver**

**Les Miserables**

England sighed as he waited for the person behind the counter to give him his ticket, letting his emerald eyes wander over the other people in the group. He was at a movie theater. France had dragged him here, along with China, Japan, Germany, Italy, America, Spain, Romano, Kit, and Russia. The film "Les Miserables" had come out a few weeks ago, and they had all heard about how good it was. France had decided to go see it, and _of course _had to drag the others along with him.

England sighed. He didn't know much about this movie, asides from it being about French history in some aspect. If this was the case, then it was probably some sappy romance. He wasn't even really sure why he had agreed to attend. Perhaps it was just because France had been so adamant about it. He had practically begged England to attend, until the country had no choice but to agree. And now here he was, being dragged by the arm into a seat next to the enthusiastic Frenchman.

The group of countries sat in the middle of the theater, talking and laughing as the other seats began to fill up. England took note of how close Kit and Russia seemed to be, and left himself a mental note to have _yet another _talk with the girl about how dangerous her "friendship"with the man was. America was stuffing a hamburger into his wide mouth: how had he managed to sneak that in here? Romano was, per usual, arguing with Spain, whilst Italy chatted happily with an indifferent Germany. China and Japan talked quietly, which left the Frenchman.

France leaned over to England and shot him one of his usual "charming" smiles, gesturing toward the large movie screen.

"So, are you excited about ze movie, England?" he asked curiously, blue eyes glittering.

"I don't know much about it. I have heard that it's good, but we'll have to see." England replied civilly, monitoring his tone carefully.

"I have seen it, as it is MY history. It is very sad."

England snorted and shot him a look.

"Don't spoil it for me, Frog. Just shut up and let me see for myself. Besides, if it's YOUR history, I'll probably laugh."

How wrong he had been.

The movie started soon with a loud song and a lot of noise as slaves attempted to pull a large boat onto shore with thick ropes. England relaxed a bit into his seat as France fell silent beside him, directing his attention to the movie. It didn't take long for England to see what France had meant by saying the movie was sad. There was death everywhere, and the music and songs only added to the drama. He was very surprised to find himself fighting back tears.

He was even more surprised when France grabbed his hand in a vice-grip halfway through the film, during a very sad and dramatic part indeed. England was on the verge of yanking his hand away and clocking the frog across the face before he noticed the silent tears streaming down his face. He sighed and decided it was best to leave it alone for now. It was obvious that this film was bringing up some painful memories for the Frenchman. For once, England didn't react. He let the other nation keep a firm grip on his hand, returning his attention to the action on the screen.

By the time the credits started rolling and the lights came back on, it was clear that the incredibly sad story of the beginning of the French Revolution had affected all of the countries. Romano was staring at the screen and muttering curses in Italian as Spain clung to him, crying rather loudly. Silent tears dripped down Germany's face, and Italy was clinging tightly to his arm and screaming "WHY WAS IT SO SAD, VE~?! I WANT SOME PASTA TO CHEER ME UP!" China and Japan were both dabbing at their tear-stained faces. America's face was a blank mask, and he seemed to be trembling: perhaps reminded of the Revolutionary War? Kit cried rather openly and clapped, whilst Russia was smiling his usual smile and commenting on how much he enjoyed the "pretty singing, da."

France looked over at England and released his hand, expecting to see a very angry look on the man's face. He was surprised to see the tears running down his face, the puffy redness of his eyes, or the intense sadness in his eyes. England had known very well about the French Revolution: how could he not? But something about how "Les Miserables" was done hit a nerve inside of him, and he found it difficult to stop the hot tears stinging his eyes.

"England? Are you alright?" France asked, a note of concern in his voice. He had never seen him like this before, so vulnerable and open.

England didn't respond at first. However, when he did, it wasn't with words. He leaned over and pulled France into a tight hug, keeping him there for a moment before letting him go. France watched in stunned silence as the nation stood up and walked slowly from the theater, his legs somewhat shaky. He stared after him for a moment, his expression thoughtful,before allowing a soft smile to cross his lips. He stood and walked outside as well, singing quietly to himself as he walked to his car.

"I dreamed a dream..."

**I saw this movie a few nights ago, and when a France/England story was requested, I HAD to write about Les Miserables. I hope you liked it! Review and suggest a character! Allons-y~!**

**~Silver **


	3. Blossoms

**Hello again, Silverlings! So, this is another request, from ****ChinaxJapan****, so it's safe to assume it's a China and Japan fic! I hope you lot like these little fics I'm doing! My next one's going to be an original idea from myself, with the ever-so-awesome Prussia! Alright, here we go! Allons-y~!**

**~Silver**

**Blossoms**

China sat with his back pressed against the back of a cherry blossom tree, leaning back against the rough bark and closing his eyes. He was visiting Japan, and it had been a long day full of touring some of the cities and sightseeing. Needless to say, he was exhausted. And so, apparently, was Japan.

China gave a small smile and opened his brown eyes, giving a happy look to his sleeping friend. They had been talking over a meal, and Japan had nodded off to sleep during a long break in the conversation. China had gently leaned his friend over until his head was lying in his lap, and he carefully ran his fingers through Japan's silky black hair as he slept. There was no way the shy country would ever allow him to do this while he was awake, so China took advantage of the time he was given. His smile widened as he thought about all of the time he had spent with the younger country.

China had been the one to take care of Japan when he was just a child, using his wisdom to teach the budding nation everything that he knew. Of course, that was a long time ago. Japan didn't need his help anymore. He was doing very well on his own, and had even started to open up and make friends with some of the other nations, namely England, Germany, and Italy. He had even spent some time hanging out with America, but he didn't do that very often: the hyper-active American was too much for him to handle for a long period of time.

A surprised, but happy, smile crossed China's face as his friend Panda, quite literally a large Panda Bear, lumbered up to him and sat down across from him.

"Hello, Panda. It's been a while since I saw you, aru. What brings you here?" China asked curiously.

"Hello, China. I just saw you around and followed you here." Panda replied lazily.

China furrowed his eyebrows a bit at this. Panda's voice didn't sound quite right. His accent seemed somewhat forced, and his voice was slightly deeper. China couldn't quite place why this bothered him, but something about Panda sent a shudder down his spine.

"What's wrong with your voice?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, uhm...it's just a cold, that's all." Panda coughed a few times, as if making his point clear, and China relaxed again.

"So, you and Japan are really close, huh?" Panda asked, trying to direct the attention away from him.

"Yeah. He's grown a lot since I found him out in the bamboo reeds that day. He's opened up a bit to the Western cultures, too." China sighed and chuckled as Japan shifted around a bit, still asleep.

"Da—yeah! I've noticed. Are you worried that such contact will change him?" Panda spoke quickly, a note of panic in his voice that concerned the confused country.

"Not really, aru. He's still so timid. I'm sure he will be fine. Japan is much stronger than most of the other nations seem to think. I bet he could even give Russia a fight if he wanted to!" China laughed at the idea, though a part of him doubted his own words. Russia wasn't one to mess with.

"Really? Russia is a big nation." Panda pushed carefully, "What kinds of weapons would he have to help in such a tough fight?"

China smiled and returned his gaze to Japan. The younger man's face looked so calm and peaceful as he slept, and there was even a tiny smile on his lips. His face was absent of the usually blank or worried look it usually wore. It was nice to see him so relaxed, and China was glad to be the one to see him like this.

"Well, Japan is a very technologically advanced nation. I'm sure there are all sorts of things he could use to-wait, why are you asking these things, Panda?" China suddenly stopped, giving the bear a suspicious look.

"Just curious..." Panda replied quickly, shifting around uncomfortably.

China watched him for a moment, then suddenly realized why he was feeling so creeped out. He leaned forward carefully, being careful not to wake Japan as he narrowed his eyes at the suddenly nervous bear in front of him.

"Russia, aru?" he asked softly, somewhat panicked.

Panda sighed and reached up, grabbing his head and pulling. With a soft pop!, the head came off, revealing a confused looking Russia.

"You caught me again, da. How did you figure me out?" the nation asked curiously.

China jumped to his feet in a panic, startling Japan awake. The younger nation shot up like an arrow and got into a defensive stance, not at all sure what was going on. The scene before him was quite odd. China was standing a few feet away from him, his eyes wide and his face pale. Russia stood a few feet in front of him, wearing a panda suit and holding the head under one of his arms.

"Hory Sheet! What is going on!?" Japan yelled, confused and nervous.

China ignored him, glaring and pointing an accusatory finger at Russia.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PANDA, ARU?!"

**Hee~! I couldn't resist! I just loved that scene. I wanted to go with a quieter, gentler little thoughtful-thing for Japan/China. Then ruin it with humor, because Russia. I hope you liked it! Allons-y~!**

**~Silver **


	4. Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Whimey

**This one's from my twisted mind. I decided that Prussia would be a serious Dr. Who fan-boy, and I want this to become fan canon. Spread the word, guys! Make it known! Prussia met and traveled with the Doctor at some point, which is why he's not a country anymore! And it made him a Whovian! I hope you guys like this little fic! Allons-y~!**

**~Silver **

**Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Whimey**

Germany flinched a bit as he heard the knocking on the door, looking up from the book he had been reading. He and his older brother Prussia were in their living room, waiting for Italy to come over for training. Prussia sat on the couch opposite the television, giving a grunt before returning his attention the screen. In just a few minutes, the song of his people would play from that glorious screen. The song of the awesomest show in the world: Dr. Who.

Germany dropped his book on the coffee table and stood up, walking over to the front door and opening it. He was surprised to see not only Italy, but a young woman on his doorstep as well. She looked a lot like the happy Italian, but with soft silver hair and faded grey eyes. Italy grinned when he saw Germany.

"Hey, Germany~! This-a is my little sister, Poveglia! She wanted to come with me, so I brought her along, ve~! I hope that's-a okay?" he asked cutely, knowing that the stricter nation before him wouldn't refuse.

"Sure, zats fine. She'll have to stay and hang out with mein bruder while we train. It's nice to meet you, Poveglia. Are you a city, or a province, or...?" Germany's sentence trailed off as he felt a strange chill run through him: something was off about this girl.

"Nice to meet you, too, Germany. I'm an island off the coast of Italy." Poveglia cocked her head to the side a bit, noticing Germany's shudder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...vy are you so cold? I get zis weird feeling of being vatched around you..." Germany tried to explain, and Italy grinned.

"Oh, that's-a just because no-one lives on the island! Back during the epidemics of the Black Plague, tens of thousands of infected people were-a shipped to the island. They all-a died there, so Poveglia is very haunted! So-a much so that my government won't allow people onto the island, besides paranormal investigators!" Italy said happily, and Poveglia looked uncomfortable as he spoke.

"It's awfully lonely, with only angry spirits around..." she whispered.

"Vell, you're velcome to hang out with Prussia vhile we train. He's inside, on ze couch." Germany replied, turning to call over his shoulder.

"Prussia! Italy brought his little sister! She's gonna hang out vith you vhile ve train! Got it?" Germany yelled at him.

"Kesesese! Ja!" Prussia yelled back.

Germany and Italy left, leaving Poveglia to find her own way into the living room. There she found a silver-haired, red-eyed man she assumed was Prussia lazing on the couch, giving her a curious look. He shivered a bit when she sat in a chair nearby, and he sat up and paused the television before returning his ruby gaze to her. She began to get uncomfortable as the older of the Germany brothers stared at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked softly.

"Kesesese! I'm just trying to figure you out, frau. You've got an air of sadness around you, and no one should be sad around the awesome me! Who are you?" Prussia asked curiously.

"I'm Poveglia-" she was immediately cut off with a chuckle.

"I've heard of you! You're that really haunted island off the coast of mein bruder's stupid friend Italy, right? You're the lonely ghost-island!"

Poveglia blushed angrily and snapped at him.

"At least I have a chance to become a country one day! You lost that!" she growled back, tears in her eyes. She was very sensitive about her past.

Prussia chuckled and clicked his tongue at her.

"I didn't lose it, I gave it up. I went...traveling. With a friend." he looked up, suddenly noticing the sad look on her face: besides Italy, Romano, and Romano's friend Kit, no one would dare approach her. They were too scared of all of the ghosts. She didn't have many "friends".

"Hey, frau, don't look so blue. It doesn't suit you. You're too awesome for that!" Prussia claimed loudly, grinning at her.

"We've just met, how do you know if I'm...awesome?" Poveglia asked, surprised.

"Because you're haunted, and that's cool! My friend and I went traveling looking for people or other beings that were... unusual, you could say, and helped them out. It was dangerous, but a lot of fun! And even though my friend left me behind, I'm still going to keep helping. So now I can help you! I know! Have you ever seen Dr. Who?" Prussia asked curiously.

"I've heard Kit trying to explain it to Romano, but I've never seen it. Why?"

Prussia grinned and scooted over, patting the place next to him.

"Come over here with me, frau. I'm going to show you something that the Doctor taught me while we-er, I mean, while I watched the show. The loneliest people are the kindest, and the saddest people smile the brightest." Prussia grinned at her invitingly, and Poveglia noticed something in his eyes.

Loneliness. Ever since he had been left behind by his friend (that's the Doctor, guys), he had been feeling somewhat lonely himself. He had been told never to explicitly tell anyone about his adventures, unless they were someone he could trust to understand how it felt to be so cast out. Poveglia was someone just like that. Another soul touched by the hand of something paranormal and unusual: something bizarre, wonderful, and strange. The former country had someone he could talk about his adventures with. But she had to see the show inspired by the wonderful man he had had them with first.

After a moment, the small island stood and sat next to him, and he immediately wrapped an arm around her and forced her to lean into his side. Her face went as red as the chuckling man's eyes as he searched netflix (because reasons) for the first episode of his favorite show. After a few moments of arguing with herself, Poveglia finally sighed and leaned into Prussia's side. He was much stronger than her, so fighting would be pointless. Besides, it felt nice. She had never experienced such closeness and warmth before. She was used to the cold.

Prussia's voice shook her from her reverie.

"Ready to watch the most awesome show ever with the awesome Prussia?" he asked arrogantly, earning a light giggle from her.

"Yeah, sounds great." she replied shyly.

Prussia grinned and mashed the play button on the remote.

"Allons-y~!"

**Man, that didn't turn out as well as I wanted. But I got my point across, I guess. Poveglia Island is a real place, and I REALLY wanna visit! I love spooky stuff! And Doctor Who, obviously. I hope you like it, and accept my little head canon of Prussia being a Whovian and former companion. Next fic soon! Allons-y~!**

**~Silver **


	5. Gloria

**Alright, this next one's an Austria fic requested by PhantomGirl17, a longtime Silverling! I hope you like this! Oh, and to Brittany Kay-I'll get on that fic of yours soon. I need to research your request's character some, because he's only been in one episode and didn't get much screen time. Thanks! Allons-y~!**

**~Silver **

**Gloria**

Austria sat at his piano, allowing this fingers to run smoothly over the ivory keys as he worked on perfecting the piece he had been asked to play. Well, not specifically asked to _play_: he was asked to teach someone else how to play it. So, it made sense for him to perfect his own abilities first, right? It wasn't often that he was asked to give piano lessons, and especially not by a fellow musician.

The man sighed and turned the page of the music piece. It was ten pages long: at least, the copy that his student had printed off was. His mind wandered a bit as he played, and he found himself remembering the day the shy girl had asked him to teach her to play the piano.

**Silver's Awesome Flashback Sequence**

"Vhy do you vant to learn the piano? You're already good vith the saxophone: at least, that's vhat zat idiot Prussia has told me." Austria asked curiously, his dark eyes focused on the girl standing uncomfortably in front of him.

"Uhm, well...there's a really lovely piece that I want to play, and it sounds really nice on the piano." the girl replied, looking as if this should have been obvious.

Austria gave her an even more curious look. He didn't know this girl very well: what was her name again? Something with a P...ah, right! Poveglia, that little Italian island! Yes, that was it. She had become friends with Prussia, and since he liked to drop by unannounced, she had started following him around. And now she wanted to learn the piano. Strange girl: he should expect this from an empty island, or at least from a friend of Prussia's.

"Vhy not simply transcribe it to saxophone? You know how, right?" he asked, not at all sure why he was so unwilling to teach her: probably because of the creepy aura she gave off.

"I've tried, but the notes are too low. There's no way my saxophone could hit such notes. I have the sheet music with me, if you want to see it." Poveglia held up several pages of music, and Austria lifted an eyebrow at them.

Austria took the music and began looking over it, furrowing his eyebrows. It was complex: he certainly hoped it was a slow piece. He flipped through all ten pages of the song, making mental notes. He quickly found himself growing eager to play it. It looked challenging, and there was nothing the country liked more than challenging piano music. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll teach you. Come back tomorrow and ve'll start, alright?" he said slowly, giving her a stern look.

"Of course! Thank you so much, Mr. Austria! This is gonna be awesome!" Poveglia grinned and ran off, probably to find Prussia and let him know.

Austria sighed: she had even started to sound a little like the former country she followed around with. He just hoped that she wasn't like him in personality. Even so, Austria couldn't help but wonder why Poveglia wanted to learn this particular song.

**End of the Awesome Flashback Sequence**

A small smile graced Austria's lips as a familiar voice echoed from behind him.

"Mr. Austria! I'm here!" Poveglia smiled, walking happily to where he sat at the piano.

"Hello zere, Poveglia. Are you ready to start vere ve left off last time? Ve vere at ze last page." he replied, scooting over so she could take her place on the bench.

"Yes sir. We're almost done!"

Austria smiled at her excitement: they had been practicing for a couple of months now, and she had learned rather quickly. She was pretty good: not as good as he was, but still good. As Poveglia started to play, that same question came to mind. Why _this _song? What was it about this piece that drew her in? Sure, it was lovely, but there were simpler and prettier songs out there.

"Poveglia, can I ask you somezing?" Austria asked, and the island stopped playing.

"Of course, sir." she said, and it was clear that she was eager to continue playing.

"Vhy do you vant to learn this particular piece? There are lots of easier and prettier piano pieces out zere. Vhat is it about zis one zat is so special?"

Austria was surprised to see a deep blush creep onto the girl's face, and she stared down at the piano thoughtfully. She was about to reply, when a beautiful sound wavered into the room from upstairs. It was Prussia, playing his violin. Austria was about to shout at him, but he froze: he recognized that music. It was the song Poveglia was trying to learn!

Austria couldn't deny that the way the usually obnoxious former-country played was beautiful. He held the notes out almost painfully long, and filled each one with sadness and loneliness. Austria slowly returned his gaze to Poveglia, who was listening and smiling softly.

"That's why I want to learn how to play this song. For him." she said slowly, and Austria nodded and smiled. He understood.

"Very vell. Start from the beginning. Play ze whole piece. You can do it." he said encouragingly.

Poveglia smiled, and complied.

**I hope you liked what I did here. I didn't wanna give her a romantic attachment to Austria (because Hungary), but he could help her with the one I've already started with her: Prussia! She wants to be able to play it with Prussia. If you wanna hear the song I had in mind, it's called "Gloria", and is by the Japanese band Kalafina. Listen to the piano version. Hope you liked it! Allons-y~!**

**~Silver **


	6. Dating the DJ

**This is another one from me! It's about America, and someone I choose to call Berlin! She's the little sister of the Germany brother's, and is an awesome DJ! Let's see how this goes! **

**Dating the DJ**

"What!? Are you serious!? Have you told your brothers?" Finland asked in surprise, his eyebrows high over his bright eyes.

"No, of course not! Prussia and Germany would kill me if they knew about this! That's why you can't tell them! Please, Finny!" Berlin begged her closest friend.

Finland sighed and shifted his gaze to America, who was frowning slightly and leaning against the door frame. He knew that Berlin and America were friends. He was Berlin's best friend, there were no secrets between them. But this! How could he agree to keep something like _this _a secret!?

"You'll have to tell them eventually, Berlin, if you want to be happy." Finland reasoned.

"I know, and I'll tell them: as soon as I'm ready. I just can't right now. They're both still angry with America for all sorts of things. If they found out about our relationship while they were still angry...I don't even want to think about it! And they're both so overprotective!" Berlin sighed, and America walked to her side and wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry, dudette! I'm the hero, and the hero always protects the heroine! We'll tell them when they're ready to listen." he said reassuringly, and Finland couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, I won't tell them. But you have to at some point, Berlin." he said with a small smile: as surprised as he was, he was glad that Berlin had found someone to make her happy. He was surprised that said person was America, of all people, but love was love.

"Thank you so much, Finny!" Berlin threw her arms around him in a hug, then grinned and ran out of the house, leaving Finland and America alone.

"I assume you have some sort of plan, America?" Finland asked softly, locking eyes with the smiling man before him.

"Of course, dude. I've got it handled. Here." America dug into his pocket and handed Finland a piece of red, white, and blue paper.

"What is this?" Finland asked, looking it over and lifting an eyebrow at the words written on it.

America grinned widely and winked.

"An invitation to the event of the year! My birthday party! And better yet: Berlin's going to be my DJ, and I've invited Germany and Prussia."

**Silver's Awesome Time Skip**

**A Week Later**

America grinned as he watched the other countries having a great time at his party. Some of them didn't really like him, but no one could pass up an excuse for a good party! If anyone knew how to throw a party, it was America. With Berlin sitting behind the turntables, playing some loud and intense dubstep and grinning happily, America was actually feeling pretty nervous. He had a plan for the night, and she had no idea.

America glanced around, his blue eyes searching carefully for the two countries he needed to see his actions. Ah, there they were! Germany was listening to something Italy was saying, his cold blue eyes locked on Berlin as she performed. Prussia and Poveglia-that was her name, right?-were chatting happily in the corner.

'Perfect. They'll both be able to see me, then!' America thought to himself.

America began to slowly walk toward the turntables where Berlin had started playing a popular Skrillex song, bobbing with the beat and not noticing his approach. He caught Finland's eye and gave him a quick nod as he climbed up onto the stage. He made a gesture to Berlin, who quickly turned off the music and gave him a curious look as he pulled a microphone from his pocket. He tapped the microphone, making sure it worked, before starting to speak.

"Hey there, dudes and dudettes! I just wanted to thank you for coming out here to this awesome party! It's been awesome! I'm glad all of you came out here to celebrate with me, especially since a lot of you don't really like me! Oh, and there's one more _little _thing I need to say." America turned quickly and grabbed Berlin's hand, pulling her to him.

Before she could protest, America had dipped her as if they had been dancing a tango and kissed her. She froze for a moment, not at all sure what to do, before finally returning the kiss. Loud cheers and clapping met their ears: followed by two very loud and angry voices shouting in unison.

"NEIN!"

America pulled away and grinned as he pulled Berlin back to her feet. His grin fell as he noticed Germany and Prussia running at full speed toward him. He quickly let go of her and ran, and she chuckled as her brothers jumped onto the stage in pursuit, cursing at him in thick German. Finland climbed onto the stage and stood next to Berlin as the countries watched the brothers chase America around the room.

"Are you going to help him?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Mmm...nah. He brought this onto himself. I didn't expect him to do that. Hopefully Germany and Prussia will tire out so we can talk to them. Until then..." Berlin reached over to her turntables and started the music again, giving the chase an appropriate theme song.

**I just thought this would be funny. I hope you agree! Allons-y~!**

**~Silver**


	7. Scars

**Here's a follow-up fic for my Kit(oc)/Russia pairing. I wanna explore Russia's character a little more. I'll try to do this as well as I can, but I doubt it'll be as awesome as I hope. Allons-y~!**

**~Silver**

**Scars**

Russia was in a compromising position. How had this gotten so out of hand so quickly? It started simply enough. He had invited his close friend (the only close friend he had) to see a couple of classic Russian films with him at his house. She had gladly agreed, as long as they used subtitles, and had soon arrived. A few hours later, Russia found himself in...a _situation_.

Kit had fallen asleep: it had been pretty obvious that she was tired. He supposed she had had a long day. She said she spent it with Romano, so it MUST have been exhausting. How she managed to put up with the whiny, rude, possessive, and overall unlikeable Italian was beyond him. She had good reason to be tired, and it didn't really surprise or offend Russia that his friend had fallen asleep.

It was _how _she sleeping that posed a problem. She had somehow ended up leaning heavily into him, her head nuzzled into the scarf around his neck. One of her arms was curled at her side, and the hand of the other clutched tightly to Russia's scarf. Russia sat as still as possible, looking down at the sleeping girl and watching her in slightly confused silence.

The large man wasn't sure how to react to the girl's light weight pressed gently against his side. He had never had to deal with this before, and the way he saw it, he had two options. He could either sit there, not moving, and let her sleep: or get up and allow her grip to tug the scarf from around his neck. There were issues with both options: at least, in his eyes.

The first option would render him nearly immobile for several hours, which could become uncomfortable. Plus, he wasn't used to being used as a giant pillow,which was making him uncomfortable enough as it was. It wasn't necessarily a _bad _feeling: he just wasn't at all certain of what to do. If he allowed himself to sleep as well, he risked scaring her when she woke up next to him. He certainly didn't want to scare his only friend away.

Then there was his second choice. Russia sighed: he would probably go with the first option. He could not, at any cost, allow Kit to accidentally remove his scarf. It wouldn't be a big deal if he were wearing a turtle neck under it, but he had chosen a lighter shirt instead. He could, under no circumstances, allow Kit or anyone else to see his neck.

He couldn't allow them to see his scars.

The man shuddered slightly at the memory of those thin, jagged red lines that ran in criss-crossing patterns along his neck, back, and sides. They weren't just signs of wounds of the flesh: they were testimonies to his mental wounds. Each line, each imperfection of the skin, had a painful memory sewn into it. His skin felt like a fabric, a quilt of pain and abuse.

Everyone knew that the terrifying country had been abused by the tzars when they ruled over him. However, no-one knew to what extent he had been tormented and tortured, used daily as an object upon which his rulers would vent their frustrations. They lashed him every time something frustrated or angered them: he paid for the folly of their government. All he wanted was to make friends, but even that had been taken from him by the mental instability left behind by the ghosts of his past.

Until now. Now, Russia finally had a friend to share his thoughts and opinions with. He would tell her about all of the horrible things the tzars did to him one day: reveal his scars and explain every single one in detail. He knew them by heart. They made him who he was, and it was important for his friend to understand that. But not yet.

For now, he decided, he would allow her to sleep. She looked so peaceful, curled up against him and breathing softly. He didn't want to wake her up to the confusion and pain that seeing his scars would surely cause her. He preferred to simply allow her to sleep: he was feeling pretty tired himself, actually.

Russia sighed and wrapped an arm carefully around the girl's small frame. He leaned back slowly, lying back against the couch and pulling her to lay at his side. She didn't stir, instead curling closer to him and sighing contently in her sleep. He smiled happily to himself and closed his eyes, hoping that his nightmares wouldn't wake her as he twitched in his sleep.

**There you have it, another one for Russia! I hope it was okay! Sorry if it was sub-par. Allons-y~!**

**~Silver **


	8. Castle on a Cloud

**I think now would be a good time to explain that I ADORE Russia in Hetalia! He's really very sweet, but has the mindset of an angry and hurt child that was put through hell by the Tzars. I love his character, because he has so many different aspects that give me a lot of ideas for him. You guessed it. This is yet another sweet little Russia chapter. Allons-y~!**

**~Silver **

**Castle on a Cloud**

"I want to go outside."

Kit sighed and cast the man a stern look, doing her best to keep herself from smiling at how adorable the simple request sounded. She didn't want him to see that his childish tone was making her smile: knowing Russia the way she did, Kit knew that he would continue to use it and try to manipulate her into doing what he wanted her to. Yes, he was very much like a child. He was used to having things go his way, mostly because the other countries were too scared of him to really get in his way. Kit, however, had to refuse. There was no way she was letting him outside into the chill and the snow with the cold he was currently suffering from.

"Sorry, Russia, but no. You'll get worse." she said as sternly as she could manage.

Russia frowned and pouted a bit at her stubbornness: he wasn't used to the word "no", and he really didn't like it. He sat on the couch in his living room, huddled up with a thick blanket wrapped around him. He looked like as much of a child as he sometimes acted, bundled up and trying to mask the stuffiness his illness caused his voice to take on. He sniffled a little, then groaned.

"I'm bored." the large country complained loudly.

"Watch Doctor Who. There's a marathon on." Kit tried, her back to him.

The island nation was in the kitchen across from Russia's living room, cleaning up the mess she had made when making him some soup to hopefully help him recover from his cold. 'That's what he gets for running around out in the snow without his coat and scarf like that', she thought to herself. She just wished she had been there when he had done it: she was getting more and more curious about what he was hiding under all of the thick clothing every day. She sighed when she heard the man groan again.

"I don't want to watch any more Doctor Who." he said, and it almost sounded like he was whining.

"Why not?" Kit was surprised: he was usually pretty happy to watch the adventures of the 900+ year old Time Lord.

"It's the Weeping Angels episodes. The ones in the maze, with the 11th Doctor."

Kit smiled to herself, immediately understanding. Not much could scare or unnerve Russia. He prided himself on being strong and fearless, and liked to make others think that the only thing that scared him was his little sister Belarus. However, that was a lie. There was something else that unnerved the large nation: the Weeping Angels.

Russia never really explained what it was about the Weeping Angels that made him so uncomfortable. In fact, he did his best to pretend that they didn't bother him at first. Only after realizing that Kit could tell that he was somewhat scared of them did he openly say that they bothered him: and that had been hard for him to admit.

Kit smirked and walked into the room where Russia was sitting and quickly turned off the television.

"It's late, Russia. You need to go to bed. Good children don't stay up late." she said softly.

"Da, you are right. Thanks for helping me out while I'm not well, by the way." Russia replied with one of his innocent, "I'm-totally-not-trying-to-stall-and-stay-up-late" kind of smiles. Kit had gotten used to them over the past few days of taking care of him.

"You're welcome, but no stalling. Bed." Kit shoved his shoulder lightly, and he sighed.

Russia sighed and smiled as he slowly stood up and started up the stairs. Kit watched him as he vanished upstairs, chuckling as she heard him trying to muffle a few coughs from his room. She yawned sleepily and collapsed onto the couch, turning the television back on and smiling as Doctor Who came back on. She relaxed for the first time all day, letting her mind wander into oblivion as the Doctor continued his antics on the screen. However, her bliss was soon interrupted by a voice calling from upstairs.

"Uhm, Kit, da?"

She sighed and got up, walking upstairs and to the door of Russia's room. He was sitting up in bed, staring back at her with those deep purple eyes of his. She was surprised to see that he was wearing his scarf, even in bed, but decided not to question it. It was probably best not to.

"What is it, Russia?" Kit asked quietly.

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about the Angels." a soft blush colored his cheeks a light pink in embarrassment, and he stared down at his thumbs.

Kit smiled and walked into the room, sitting gently on the edge of his bed. Russia watched her carefully, and seemed to go slightly rigid as the girl motioned for him to lay his head in her lap. After a minute of hesitation, he complied, and carefully lay down as she had motioned for him to. Kit immediately began to run her fingers through his soft silver hair, trying to help him relax. He relaxed slowly, his eyes half lidded as he began to fall asleep. Kit watched him for a moment, and soon found herself singing softly to him.

"There is a castle on a cloud,

I like to go there in my sleep.

Aren't any floors for me to sweep.

Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady, all in white.

She holds me and sings a lullaby.

She's nice to see, and she's soft to touch,

and she says,

"Russia, I love you very much"

I know a place where no one's lost.

I know a place where no one cries.

Crying at all is not allowed,

not in my castle on a cloud."

Kit finished the song quietly and looked down to gauge Russia's reaction, and was surprised to see that he had lulled to sleep, a small smile on his face. She smiled and gently slid out from under him, being careful not to wake him, and walked to his door. She paused just a moment to look over her shoulder at the sleeping nation before smiling and leaving the room. The next day promised to be an interesting one, and she needed to sleep as well.

**For those of you wondering, yes, that's a Les Miserables song. I thought it appropriate for our little Russia! Hope you liked it! Allons-y~!**

**~Silver **


End file.
